<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe Extras by StellaBGibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847249">Breathe Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson'>StellaBGibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breathe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family, relationship, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Stella and Scully's life with baby April set after the end of Breathe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson &amp; Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breathe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Their First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this isn't intended to be a multi-chaptered story like Breathe. Instead it's more just a collection of oneshots. They don't lead on from one another as such, but they can be read as a story if you please, just with some bigger time jumps. </p><p>I won't be posting these daily despite how much I would love to, I don't have enough of them written already, or the time to write as much as I was before, but I will try not to leave it too long between each post :D</p><p>Please let me know what your thoughts are :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella had never been one to celebrate Christmas. At least not since her father’s death. As a child she had loved the festive season and would happily spend hours strolling around the city with her father, looking at the lights and doing some shopping. They’d decorate their tree with music playing softly in the background.</p><p>The first Christmas after his death she’d ignored the holiday completely. It wasn’t hard when almost everyone else at her school travelled home to spend a couple of weeks with their families, she and a few scattered others spent the time tucked up in their rooms, only surfacing to eat or find a new book in the library.</p><p>Then she’d met a friend who introduced her to alcohol, sex and smoking. It had all gone downhill from there, though it hadn’t seemed like it at the time. It was a distraction from her sorrows, the emptiness she felt at the thought of spending the Christmas period without her father.</p><p>Now, though, she had different distractions. Ones that didn’t involve working or getting tipsy and finding a stranger to fuck in a hotel. Now, her distractions consisted of the joy and utter excitement she felt at the thought of celebrating her first Christmas with Dana and April.</p><p>She found herself looking forward to the holiday rather than dreading it. Last year Christmas had been spent in Belfast. The day was spent in her office, up to her eyes in the case, the night was spent alone in her hotel room.</p><p>She’d known since the first day of November that Christmas this year would be vastly different to the ones she’d grown used to. Dana had excitedly talking about the holiday as soon as Halloween was over. She’d been surprised when the redhead had declined her mother’s offer to fly over to celebrate Thanksgiving under the excuse that April was too young to travel so far. It had been bullshit, Stella had assured her that it would be okay so long as they spread the travelling over a few days.</p><p>Stella hadn’t brought up Thanksgiving after Dana had made it clear that she wasn’t going to reconsider. Instead the redhead had begun to stock up on small decorations, unsure of how to approach Stella with the idea of hanging lights outside and buying a real tree to stand in the living room window.</p><p>It wasn’t until Stella had watched her three and a half month old daughter lie in her pram, mesmerised by their neighbour’s twinkling lights that she had almost broken down in tears and insisted that Dana go to the shops and find lights and a wreath for the front door.</p><p>Dana hadn’t questioned the sudden need to be festive, she’d simply agreed and returned from the shops a few hours later, arms laden with an abundance of decorations, ranging from both outdoor and indoor lights to stockings.</p><p>The next morning had been spent first with a minor dispute over which of them would be the one up the ladders and who would hold them steady. In the end Stella won and was soon teetering at the top of the ladders awkwardly fixing the string of soft white lights to the front of their house while Dana anxiously held the ladders still, praying that Stella wouldn’t fall.</p><p>Once they were satisfied that the outside of the house was suitably decorated with the lights, a wreath hanging on the door, and a Christmas doormat, they went in search of a real Christmas tree. Stella had thought she would dread the mess the pine needles would cause and the frequency with which she’d have to hoover, but was surprised to find that she didn’t actually care all that much.</p><p>They’d wandered through the selection of trees, hand in hand with April strapped to Dana’s front. It was Dana who had found the perfect tree, just the right height though they would still need a step to put the star on top.</p><p>Back at home Stella put April down for a nap upstairs before they shuffled some of the furniture in the living room to make space for the tree, just in time for it to be delivered.</p><p>Stella stood back and let Dana take the lead on wrapping the lights around the tree. With the tree lit up, Stella caught her girlfriend around the waist and pulled her close, just holding her for a few minutes as she stared at the lights. She’d forgotten how much she loved the smell of a fresh tree and the soft lights.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Dana’s whisper brought her out of her head and she nodded. “It’s been so long since I did this I forgot how much I used to love it.”</p><p>Dana turned and placed a soft kiss to her lips in reply before pulling her towards the boxes of tree decorations.</p><p>It was a few hours later when they deemed the house suitably decorated. The tree was stunning, there was a small nativity scene set on the mantel of the fireplace, three stockings hanging below.</p><p>Stella had been reduced to tears when Dana had disappeared upstairs only to return holding two small boxes and a bag. She handed Stella the bag first, watching as the blonde pulled out a beautiful red velvet Christmas dress for April. It was upon opening the first box that the tears came.</p><p>Nestled in red tissue paper was a bauble for the tree, it was clear with their names and the year written in swirling silver letters, the ornament half filled with silver glitter.</p><p>The second box held a similar bauble, this one filled with pink glitter and the words ‘April’s First Christmas’ and the year scrawled across the front, a small piece of pink ribbon attached to hang it from the tree.</p><p>Dana wrapped her girlfriend in her arms as she held the two ornaments. Stella couldn’t put into words how much they meant to her. They were more than just decorations, they were a symbol of the way her life had been turned upside down in the best way possible in less than a year.</p><p>This time a year ago she’d been in Belfast, surrounded by death and destruction and struggling to keep her head above water.</p><p>Stella snapped out of her memories when she felt April kicking her legs out in front of her. She took a moment to recalibrate, taking in her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of the living room, holding April with an arm around her front, allowing the baby to stare at the lights on the tree.</p><p>Dana was in the kitchen making them both tea. It was still too early for breakfast, but April had made it clear that none of them were going to get anymore sleep and so they’d given up trying.</p><p>There was an air of excitement surrounding them as Dana approached with their mugs and moved to sit on the floor by the tree. Once Stella was seated opposite her with April settled in her lap, Dana reached under the tree and pulled out April’s presents.</p><p>They’d agreed not to go crazy for her first Christmas. She was never going to remember it, was still too small to make use of most toys, and already had everything she needed.</p><p>Dana watched Stella help April open the handful of gifts, the sight of the blonde in her pyjamas, her hair pulled back into a bun but falling around her face, and their baby clad in a red and white candy cane sleepsuit, was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and smiled as April clutched the fluffy stuffed puppy in her tiny hands.</p><p>With April’s wrapping paper shoved aside, Dana handed Stella’s present over. The blonde knew exactly what was in the box, she had picked it out herself, but Dana had insisted on wrapping it and withholding it until Christmas morning. The watch was beautiful and yet simple, a replacement for the one that had died a death of old age just recently.</p><p>Stella had allowed Dana to hand-pick her own present too, a pair of heels for her job at the university. They were more expensive than she would usually have gone for, but still somehow much cheaper than half of Stella’s collection.</p><p>Dana was about to stand to take their mugs back to the kitchen when Stella stopped her. The blonde pushed herself to her feet, still holding April with one hand around her waist and the other beneath her for support as she kicked her legs again.</p><p>“Wait there.”</p><p>With that, the blonde was gone. She disappeared upstairs and Dana listened, following her footsteps until she was on her way back downstairs. When Stella reappeared in the living room, she had one hand behind her back, the other now hooked around one of April’s thighs.</p><p>“Before I give you this, I just want to say thank you again for everything that you’ve done and continue to do for us both. You turned my world around and I can’t even begin to express to you how much that means to me.” Stella said softly as she knelt down in front of her girlfriend.</p><p>Dana took the small, neatly wrapped box and froze when she unwrapped it and took note of the shape.</p><p>“Don’t panic. It isn’t an engagement ring.” Stella assured the redhead at the hesitation. “It’s just a reminder that you always have us.”</p><p>Dana gasped as when she opened the box to reveal a dainty yellow gold ring, a small oval gem bookended by two tiny diamonds. “Stella it’s beautiful. Is that…”</p><p>“Our birthstone. Mine and April’s. It's peridot.” Stella nodded. She took a soft breath and took her eyes from the ring to meet Dana’s. “I know you don’t wear rings, but I saw it and couldn’t not buy it. You don’t have to wear it.”</p><p>“Of course I’m gonna wear it!” Dana exclaimed, carefully slipping the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. “I’ve never had a ring to wear until now.”</p><p>Stella shuffled across the floor to wrap her girlfriend in her arms when she noticed the tears welling in Dana’s eyes. “Don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p><p>“They’re happy tears,” Dana smiled brightly as she took April into her arms. She pressed a kiss to the baby’s soft blonde hair before capturing Stella’s lips in her own. “Thank you. I love you both so much.”</p><p>“We love you, too. So much.” Stella smiled, kissing her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dani's Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second instalment of these extras! Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella couldn’t help but feel relieved as she followed Dana through the airport. She didn’t mind flying but she had been stressed beyond belief at how April would cope with her first flight. To everyone’s relief, it had gone well. April was an incredibly content baby, happy to watch the world go by from her mothers’ arms.</p><p>It had been eye-opening for the blonde when she realised that Dana hadn’t been joking when she’d said they would never travel lightly again. Despite only having one small case between the two of them, the sheer volume of April’s belongings they needed was astounding. They had an entire case of baby clothes and supplies, along with her pram, car seat and changing bag.</p><p>They had settled on hiring a car straight from the airport and Stella was immensely glad for that as she watched Dana fasten April into the car seat before securing it in the backseat of the car.</p><p>It didn’t take long to load their luggage into the vehicle and get to the hotel, but Stella could see that she wasn’t the only one that was exhausted as they finally reached their room. Dana looked ready to drop and even April was sleeping.</p><p>Both women were grateful for their forethought when it came to the trip. They had decided on flying to Belfast the day before Dani’s party, neither sure how their first travels with a baby would go.</p><p>Stella smiled at the thought of her friend. She’d gotten a call first thing in the morning the day after Christmas during which Dani excitedly announced that Jess had proposed. She was happy for them and while she hadn’t planned on returning to Belfast any time soon, she’d happily accepted the invitation to the engagement party, agreeing to Dani’s request that Dana come, as well as April if possible.</p><p>So now here they were, once again settled in a fancy hotel room in Belfast, though feeling much lighter than they had the last time they were in the city.</p><p>“Come on, she’ll be out for a while. Let’s sleep while we can.” Dana encouraged after settling April in the crib provided by the hotel. Stella didn’t put up a fight, simply stripped down to her underwear and t-shirt before climbing into bed.</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Stella looked herself over in the mirror, examining her appearance. It was the first time since long before she’d had April that she’d gotten dressed up and she wasn’t sure how she looked. She wasn’t insecure as such, she’d lost most of the baby weight between breastfeeding, getting back to the pool and her long walks with April in the pram. But her body was still changing. She was learning to love it again and she’d mostly accepted that the changes had brought her her little girl.</p><p>But she wasn’t used to being dressed up anymore, and her jeans felt a little too tight. Her chest was bigger than it used to be, her hips a little curvier. She’d forget about it all as soon as they reached the party but for now she just wasn’t sure. Her days now were spent usually in leggings and a hoodie, maybe a pair of jeans and a soft jumper, in the house hiding from the cold with April.</p><p>“Look at you!” Dana smiled as she came up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. “You look amazing!”</p><p>Stella’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she looked over herself again. Dana had helped her pick out the outfit, a pair of high waisted blue jeans that frayed off just above her ankle with a loose, long sleeved white blouse that crossed over itself at the front tucked in. It had a deep V-neck and that was the main reason they’d chosen it, it allowed Stella to feed April without having to reveal too much of herself. She pulled herself away from the mirror to sit on the bed, slipping her feet into the open toes of her heels and fastening the small buckles around her ankles. It had been almost six months since she’d last worn heels and while she’d missed the height they granted her in taller company, she hadn’t missed the balancing act they required.</p><p>She took her attention from her shoes and looked up at Dana, smiling when she took in her girlfriend’s form. Dana looked stunning as always. There was a slight wave in her red hair as it fell to her bare shoulders. Her chunky, maroon, off the shoulder knit jumper was tucked into her black jeans, a belt pulling the outfit together. She was already in her heels, a simple black pair that she would sometimes wear to work.</p><p>“You look really good, love.”</p><p>Dana smiled softly at her through the mirror and the moment was broken by the sounds of April waking from her nap. She moved to the crib and lifted the baby into her arms. It astonished her every day just how much the girl looked like Stella. There was no sign of her father at all, her eyes were the double of Stella’s and whisps of soft blonde hair covered her head.</p><p>“Hi, darling.” Stella smiled as she took the baby to feed her while Dana went about finding April’s outfit.</p><p>Twenty five minutes later, April was dressed and ready to go. Stella’s heart was ready to burst at the sight of her baby in her pink party dress and white tights. They’d managed to fight a pair of pink shoes onto April’s feet but they were sure that by the time they reached the party, she’d have tugged them off already.</p><p>Dana grabbed the changing bag and held the door open as Stella bundled April into her jacket and hat before throwing on her own coat.</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Dana looked around the bar as she held the door open for Stella to push the pram through. The party was being held in one of the back rooms of a local pub and they hadn’t spotted anyone they knew on their way through the bar.</p><p>“Dana!”</p><p>She let out a small sigh of relief when she heard Dani’s voice and with Stella and April safely inside, she let go of the door to turn and greet the young woman.</p><p>“Hi, congratulations!” Dana exclaimed, giving Dani a hug when she reached them.</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani beamed and hugged Stella too. “I’m so glad you guys could come!”</p><p>“We wouldn’t miss it.” Stella smiled before holding her hand out to examine the ring on Dani’s finger. “She did well, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>Dani only smiled and led them further into the room. “Find a space at a table and just make yourselves comfortable, the buffet is already open and there’s plenty more still to come out so don’t worry if you’re not hungry just yet. I’m not sure where Jess is but she’s here somewhere, I’m sure she’ll find you soon.”</p><p>Stella thanked her and watched her disappear to greet more guests. Dana was quick to find them seats at a large and so far empty round table in the corner with enough room to park the pram behind it. April was wide awake, her eyes studying the sights around her as Stella lifted her from the pram and removed her jacket and hat.</p><p>Dana disappeared to get their drinks and Stella settled the baby in her lap and scanned the room. She smiled when she saw Matt Eastwood arrive with Mary and Glen. He was the only member of the team she’d kept in loose contact with aside for Dani. He’d sent her a text, congratulating her when April had been born but that was the last time they’d spoken.</p><p>She wasn’t surprised when the three of them approached the table given that the others were beginning to fill with Jess and Dani’s families and friends from outside of work. There was a table not too far away that she assumed had been claimed by Jess’ work friends.</p><p>“Stella, it’s good to see you.” Eastwood smiled as Stella stood to greet them, moving April to her hip.</p><p>“Matt, it’s good to see you, too.” Stella returned the smile as he surprised her by pulling her in for a quick friendly hug. She offered Mary and Glen both another smile. “It’s good to see both of you, as well.”</p><p>“You’re in a lot better nick than the last time we saw you.” Glen commented as he slung his jacket over a chair.</p><p>“That’s not hard.” Stella chuckled, overcome with a sense of intense déjà vu as she remembered having a similar conversation with her doctor last time she’d been in Belfast.</p><p>“Who’s the little lady?” Mary asked, nodding at April as Dana returned and placed a pint of orange and lemonade in front of Stella.</p><p>“This is our daughter, April.” Stella beamed proudly, holding the baby up a little higher to show her off.</p><p>“You daughter?” Glen almost choked on his beer. “Since when did you have a baby?”</p><p>“Since August.” Stella smirked. “I trust I don’t have to tell you how babies are made?”</p><p>Glen swiftly shook his head and Eastwood took the opportunity to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Stella let out a small sigh as she sat alone at their table nursing April. Eastwood, Glen and Mary had long gone home and Dana was across the room chatting happily to Jess and one of Dani’s family members. It was a nice moment of quiet with her daughter in what had otherwise been a busy evening.</p><p>“Mind if I join you?” Dani asked, breaking Stella from her thoughts.</p><p>“Of course not.” Stella smiled as Dani sat down a couple of seats away. “I didn’t get a chance to say congratulations earlier.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani beamed, her eyes falling to her ring again. “It was totally unexpected. I think some of Jess’ family and certainly most of mine are concerned that we’ve only been together for a few months.”</p><p>Stella was quick to shake her head. “That doesn’t matter. Look at Dana and I. We’d been officially together for what? A day or two, known each other for just about a week when we were last here. But by that time I considered her my girlfriend and I knew I wanted to commit to a serious relationship with her. It’s what you feel that counts, not what other people think.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “How are you guys doing? Having a baby and all? Dana was saying she’s got a new job?”</p><p>Stella nodded and looked down at April, subconsciously stroking her hair with her thumb as she cradled her head. “We’re really good. It’s been difficult but it’s been amazing. I’m not back at work just yet. And yes, she got a job teaching at a university so she’s usually home by six at night, doesn’t have to be at work until half past eight in the morning and there’s no night shifts. It’s a lot more flexible, too so we’re seeing a lot more of her.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes drifted across the room to Jess and Stella noticed an apprehensive look on the young redhead’s face. “I’m not sure I should tell you this, so don’t say anything. But we were thinking of getting married in London. And staying there after. It’s still not legal here, but as I’m sure you know, it is in the rest of the UK.”</p><p>Stella sighed softly. It pained her to know that Dani couldn’t legally marry the person she loved in her hometown, that she had to travel to what almost amounted to a different country to do so. “I’m sorry it’s still this way. I do find it ridiculous.”</p><p>Dani sighed. “A lot of my family would disagree. But that’s not a topic for today.”</p><p>“Should you ever need to get it off your chest, you know where I am.” Stella said sincerely as she sat April up and tucked herself back in. “Any idea when the wedding is? Please don’t say February.”</p><p>Dani quirked an eyebrow, unsure of whether Stella was joking or not. “No we need more time to plan. Why not February?”</p><p>Stella burped the baby as she answered. “Because considering it’s the shortest month of the year, it’s currently our busiest. We’ve got our anniversary on the fifth, then Valentine’s Day, of course. And then Dana’s birthday is the twenty third. It’s spread out, but it’s a lot in a short space of time.”</p><p>Dani nodded her agreement. “Do you and Dana ever think about marriage?”</p><p>Stella bit her lip and passed April to her friend, looking across the dance floor to Dana once again. “I do. I’m not sure about Dana, but it’s crossed my mind a couple of times.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And… it’s never something I imagined for myself. I never thought I’d want to get married, regardless of whether it was to a man or a woman. But with her I do. I want to make it official with her, even if it wouldn’t change anything.”</p><p>“Does she know this?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Stella chuckled. “I don’t want to scare her.”</p><p>“Stella, she nursed you back to health, accompanied you to a different country for an inquest and then committed herself to helping you through pregnancy after knowing you for two weeks, I don’t think telling her you want to marry her will scare her off.”</p><p>Stella took a deep breath and she knew Dani saw right through her. It wasn’t that she was worried about scaring Dana off, it was that she was scared that Dana wouldn’t want to or wasn’t ready to make it official.</p><p>“You’re still really good with her.” Stella changed the subject, looking at the way April sat happily in Dani’s arms. “Have you and Jess ever thought about children?”</p><p>Dani shrugged. “A bit. We both want at least one or two, but we haven’t gotten around to the when or the how just yet. She grew up helping her mother raise her younger siblings whereas I was the baby of the family, so she’s already got the maternal instincts and skills built in. I haven’t.”</p><p>“That means nothing.” Stella assured her. “Until I had April I couldn’t tell you when the last time I even held a baby was. I hadn’t even really ever thought of myself being a mother. It comes with the baby. The skills take a little bit of practise but the instinct kicks in. So don’t let that hold you back. You’ll be a fantastic mother, Dani.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani smiled before noticing another of her guests trying to get her attention. She handed April back and excused herself.</p><p>Before Stella could think about what she was going to do next, a familiar voice caught her attention.</p><p>“Isn’t this a sight for sore eyes?” Stella’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked up to see Joe O’Donnell approaching with a smile on his face. “I thought I saw Dani parading a baby around earlier but I wasn’t sure whose she was.”</p><p>“Dani’s her godmother… What are you doing here?” Stella asked, though her tone was kind and curious.</p><p>“Dani’s fiancée is my wife’s sister. It’s a small city.”</p><p>“So it seems.” Stella mused as Joe sat down, his eyes still on April.</p><p>“Jeez, you can tell she’s yours. That stare is enough to send any man packing, She’s what, four, five months old?” Joe chuckled.</p><p>“Five months yesterday.”</p><p>“So you were pregnant when you were in Belfast before?”</p><p>“I didn’t know.” Stella said softly. “I found out a week after the inquests. Though if it wasn’t for Dana I’m sure it would have been much longer.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I spent a week almost fainting periodically before she eventually cornered me in my living room and tried to diagnose me. It was either that or she was taking me to hospital.” Stella explained. “I’m not sure she actually expected the tests to be positive, but clearly they were.”</p><p>Joe nodded and looked over the pair in front of him. “Either way, I’m glad you’re both alright. You went through a lot and if I’m correct, you’d have been what, two months pregnant when you were in my emergency department?”</p><p>Stella nodded. “Got pregnant just after I got here. Her father is that DS who was executed outside his home.”</p><p>“Well in that case, I’m glad she looks like you.”</p><p>Stella chuckled with him. She was glad, too. Olson wasn’t a bad looking man, and she’d rather he was her father than Tom Anderson, but having April look like her raised less questions from strangers. There were enough intrusive questions as it was when the older women in the park realised that she and Dana were a couple.</p><p>Stella broke from her thoughts and realised she was alone once again. She wasn’t sure when Joe had disappeared but she was glad for another moment of quiet. She’d never been much of a people person but now with April she felt an intense need to protect the baby from the world.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Dana’s voice was welcome as the redhead sat down and laid a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh.</p><p>“I’m fine. I was just thinking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“How glad I am that Anderson isn’t her father.” Stella smirked.</p><p>Dana raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen between you two tonight? Every time I even look at him it’s like he’s a puppy with his tail between his legs. Gail told me to apologise to you for her on his behalf.”</p><p>Stella chuckled. “I did bite his head off a little earlier. When you were changing April he cornered me at the bar and began questioning me on her paternity. I understood his concerns but he wouldn’t let it drop. So I told him if he was unwilling to see that I had no reason to lie to him then I would send him the results of the paternity test and be done with it. So I did.”</p><p>Dana nodded in understanding and looked around. The party was starting to pick up, going from a buffet with some music and dancing to a real party. “Why don’t we get out of here? It’s been a big afternoon for April and it would be nice to just relax for the night.”</p><p>Stella nodded. “That sounds good. Can we have a bath once she’s asleep?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” Dana smiled as they stood and began to gather their belongings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 5th February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this ages ago and while I did read over it before posting, please let me know if there are any obvious mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dana checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time since they’d left the house. Stella had assured her that April would be absolutely fine with Chris’ wife. She had managed to raise three boys all close in age, one very easy baby for a few hours would be a walk in the park for her. That wasn’t to say she hadn’t caught the blonde checking her own phone a few times though.</p><p>The sound of Stella’s heels on the wooden floor made Dana look up. They’d agreed that they’d make the big deal over their anniversary rather than Valentine’s Day so here they were in a restaurant fancier than she deemed necessary. She took the opportunity to just take in her girlfriend’s appearance.</p><p>Stella had gone all out for their evening. She wore a pair of black wide leg trousers paired with one of her favourite silk shirts and a warm winter jacket, on her feet were pair of boots with a high, chunky heel. Her hair was curled to perfection and she’d applied a little eyeliner and the same style of subtle false lashes she’d last worn for Dana’s birthday meal not long after they had first met.</p><p>At first, she’d felt horribly underdressed when Stella had appeared downstairs after getting ready. Stella had insisted that she looked incredible in her tight black dress with a slit up one leg that stopped mid-thigh. She’d added a pair of heeled lace up ankle boots and a warm jacket. Her hair was twisted into a loose updo and she too had applied a little more eye makeup than usual.</p><p>Stella smiled when she sat back down, just in time for a waiter to arrive with a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses. She thanked him as he poured them each a glass and swiftly removed himself.</p><p>Dana followed the lead when Stella held her glass up as if to toast. “What are we toasting?”</p><p>“Us. Our past and our future.” Stella smiled softly.</p><p>Dana couldn’t help but smile back at her. “To us.”</p><p>They took a few sips of the champagne before relaxing in their seats. Their food had been spectacular and they were both full, grateful for the excuse to sit a while longer before leaving.</p><p>“Can we go for a walk before we go home?” Stella asked, gently breaking the silence.</p><p>Dana nodded and met Stella’s eyes, seeing something she couldn’t identify buried deep in the blue. They’d decided against dessert, electing instead to find a few slices of dark chocolate cake in their favourite bakery the day before. It was the first time they’d left April for any length of time and while they knew she was in good hands, both were eager to get back to her.</p><p>They finished the bottle of champagne, grateful for the large meal they’d had beforehand, and settled the bill. Stella outright refused to even entertain Dana’s offer to pay, declaring that the entire night was her way of saying thank you for the past year.</p><p>“Come on, gorgeous.” Stella beamed, offering her hand to her girlfriend as they left the restaurant.</p><p>Stella bit back another bright smile. Their night had been perfect so far. She had debated on taking Dana to an even fancier restaurant in the city centre, but in the end, this one had seemed perfect. It was closer to home, wouldn’t be quite as busy, and they were less likely to run into someone for either of their workplaces. Not that those in teaching or law enforcement were regular patrons of five star, celebrity-frequented restaurants, but she didn’t want to take the risk.</p><p>They walked quietly, content to enjoy the other’s company as Dana pulled their hands into one of her pockets in an attempt to shield them from the cold.</p><p>It was frosty, just like the night they first met, and they could see their breath as they walked. It wasn’t until Stella pulled Dana to a stop near a bench that the redhead realised where they were. She looked around as if to double check, but sure enough, they were standing in almost the same spot they had been a year ago when she’d found Stella, battered and bruised, doubled over this exact bench unable to catch her breath.</p><p>“It’s really fucking cold so I’ll try not to take too long.” Stella brought her out of her thoughts once more as she slipped her hand out of Dana’s pocket and into her own.</p><p>Dana frowned in confusion, wondering what on earth Stella had planned. She turned her head to look at the blonde only to find her down on one knee on the ice.</p><p>“Oh my god…” It was barely a whimper as Dana’s eyes filled with tears, one hand clasped over her mouth in shock.</p><p>“I don’t know where to start when it comes to putting it into words how much you mean to me, Dana. I can’t believe that it’s only been a year since we met when it feels like a lifetime. You’ve given me so much more than I could ever imagine, and you taught me that it’s okay to let someone in again. You’re the best mother to our little girl, which is more than I ever could have hoped for when we stood here a year ago…” Stella sniffed through her own tears, gazing up at Dana with loving eyes. “I considered doing this later, at home with chocolate cake, and then at dinner with the champagne, but then I realised how close we were to this spot and I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d rather ask…”</p><p>Stella took a deep, shaky breath as she opened the small box in her hands. “Dana Scully, will you marry me?”</p><p>Dana’s knees gave out from under her as she nodded through a sob. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she cried into Stella’s hair, nodding until she was able to choke out her answer.</p><p>“Yes…” Dana felt the relief floor through Stella as the blonde enveloped her in a hug as best as she could.</p><p>Stella let out a soft sob of her own as she cradled Dana’s head against her shoulder. Deep down she’d known the redhead would say yes, but she had been petrified at the thought of a rejection.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Dana whispered as she pulled back to look Stella in the eyes.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Dana was the first to register the cold. Stella was still on one knee, seemingly oblivious to the frost beneath her as Dana crouched in front of her, wrapped in one of the blonde’s arms since the moment her legs buckled.</p><p>“You must be freezing.” Dana stood and wrapped a hand around Stella’s arm to pull her to her feet.</p><p>She watched silently, more tears flowing as Stella took her left hand and gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She gripped the blonde’s hand in her own as she admired the ring in the streetlights. It was beautiful, a dainty silver band with a round cut diamond on top.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” Dana breathed and brought her hand to Stella’s jaw, pulling her in for a kiss that she hoped conveyed all she wanted to say.</p><p>Stella said nothing when they parted but produced a miniature pack of makeup wipes from her bag. She carefully cleaned the ruined makeup around Dana’s eyes before running a wipe under her own, impressed that her waterproof makeup actually seemed to work.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>Dana let out a delighted laugh and nodded, taking Stella’s hand in her own as they made their way to find a taxi to take them home.</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Stella moved inside first when they reached the house, giving Dana another moment to compose herself again. She found Katherine on the couch reading a book with the baby monitor on the coffee table.</p><p>“Hey.” Stella said as she entered the room. “How was she?”</p><p>“An angel as always. She’s such an easy baby.” Katherine smiled as she stood to greet the two women in front of her. She frowned when she noticed the fresh tear tracks on Dana’s cheeks. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Dana cast a questioning glance at Stella and smiled when the blonde gave an almost imperceptible nod. “More than okay.”</p><p>Katherine gasped when Dana held out her hand to show off her ring. “Oh my god! Congratulations! It’s beautiful.”</p><p>The two of them beamed as Katherine went back to examining the ring on Dana’s finger. “I’m really happy for you both.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Stella beamed, one arm wrapped tightly around Dana’s waist. “For everything tonight. We’ll owe you one.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Katherine brushed off the thanks and gathered her belongings. She bid them a quick goodbye before heading for her car.</p><p>Dana beamed at Stella as the blonde locked the door and turned around to face her. “And then there were two.”</p><p>Technically three, if they included the baby sleeping in their bedroom upstairs, but as Dana pulled Stella upstairs to the guest room, neither of them were bothered about technicalities.</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Stella almost jumped out of her skin at Dana’s loud gasp. They were both sitting cross-legged on their bed, each with a large slice of dark chocolate cake. April slept a few feet away and after properly celebrating their engagement, this seemed like the perfect way to end the night. She looked up at Dana and frowned in concern when she saw the confusion on the redhead’s face.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Now Stella was confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You don’t have a ring.” Dana exclaimed, looking almost hurt at the notion. “You need a ring.”</p><p>Stella nodded slowly. “We can go shopping.”</p><p>She’d wondered, the day she’d spent staring at countless diamond rings, if the tables were turned, which one Dana would pick for her. She’d never thought about her dream engagement ring, even after she’d decided to propose, she hadn’t put much thought into whether or not she would even wear a ring. Her focus was on Dana.</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>Stella nodded again, more confidently this time. “Of course, love.”</p><p>Dana looked down at her ring again. She’d barely been able to take her eyes off of it since Stella had slid it onto her finger. “I can’t believe you bought this and then paid for dinner and champagne. And the taxi.”</p><p>“Well it’s not a very romantic proposal if I make you buy your own dinner beforehand, is it?” Stella teased lightly.</p><p>“I’m taking you for lunch tomorrow.”</p><p>Stella knew she would get nowhere arguing the point so she simply nodded her agreement. She watched Dana gather their empty plates just as April began to fuss. She lifted their baby from her crib and rocked her until Dana returned from the kitchen with a bottle of pumped milk.</p><p>With April happily feeding in Dana’s arms, Stella moved around the room, turning off all but one lamp and getting ready for bed. She crawled over the mattress until she reached her family, and pressed a slow, loving kiss to Dana’s lips</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)</p><p>if anyone is bothered about what i have in mind for Scully's ring lemme know and I can post it on twitter when I get off work tonight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 14th February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stella &amp; Dana celebrate their first real Valentine's Day together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have had this written for literally MONTHS so I feel I should apologise for not posting it :)</p><p>There's still more to come and I have a couple more instalments written and ready to post but don't hold your breath because after this posting spree I've been on the last few days, it could definitely be a while before I get around to doing anything more 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella couldn’t help but stare at the ring sparkling on her finger. It had been nine days since she’d proposed. Nine days and she still couldn’t believe that she was engaged to the love of her life. They were getting married.</p><p>It had been eight days since Dana had insisted on the three of them taking a trip into the city centre for a day of shopping for Stella’s ring. The redhead had insisted on going out for breakfast, even going as far as to cut up Stella’s food so that she could nurse April and still eat with her free hand.</p><p>They’d wandered through the city, stopping whenever the window of a jewellers caught Dana’s eye. They took it in turns pushing the pram, occasionally carrying April to let the baby take in her surroundings contentedly.</p><p>It was almost lunchtime when Dana had found a fancy jeweller that Stella insisted was likely far too expensive. Dana hadn’t listened and had dragged the blonde inside anyway, beaming when they were greeted by an older couple.</p><p>The woman had barely let them get a word out before she led them to a table in the corner, fawning over April as they went.</p><p>“Hi, welcome! I’m Mary.”</p><p>“Dana, this is Stella and our daughter April.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. What brings you two lovely ladies here today?”</p><p>Dana had spoken before Stella had the chance. “Well, Stella proposed last night so now she needs a ring, too.”</p><p>Mary nodded in understanding and had quizzed Stella on her taste and what she didn’t want. Anything too big, sparkly or excessive was out of the question. With that, Mary had abandoned them and gone on a hunt around the shop for the selection of rings she seemed to already have in mind.</p><p>When the woman sat back down again, she placed a black velvet tray of rings on the table between them.</p><p>“Okay, so I know you said nothing too sparkly, but there are a few here with a little bit of bling. I noticed that Dana’s ring is rather delicate and elegant, so most of these are similar. The ones with a bit more bling are rather understated in comparison to a lot of big flashy rings.” Mary explained. “If you don’t like them, that’s fine. I won’t be offended. But looking at the two of you, you did a good job, Dana’s ring suits her perfectly. It’s classy and there’s no extreme girly fuss, like her. From what I can tell, you’re not a big girly girl either, Stella. But you embrace your femininity a little more. The rings we have here are dainty, just like Dana’s, but with a tiny little bit of extra flare.”</p><p>Stella was almost stunned in her seat, amazed at how well the woman could read them after less than twenty minutes in their company. She’d rejected a few of the rings straight away, a couple were a little too much bling and the others were surprisingly too plain.</p><p>It was the third ring the blonde had tried on that brought tears to her eyes and she found herself reluctant to take it off. Mary had beamed at her while Dana simply gave her right hand a squeeze. They’d found her engagement ring.</p><p>Dana had insisted that Stella take April outside while she discussed payment with Mary. The blonde had reluctantly slipped the ring off of her finger and taken their daughter to wait outside. She’d been disappointed when Dana didn’t immediately hand the ring over when she joined them but chose not to question it.</p><p>They’d strolled through the city some more until the cold started to get to them and they headed for the station to go home.</p><p>When they returned, Dana had set the living room up to watch Stella’s favourite movie, complete with blankets on the couch and April sleeping in her swing nearby. They curled up under the blankets together, with Stella wrapped in her fiancée’s arms, her head on her chest.</p><p>It wasn’t until the movie was over that Dana produced the small black box, seemingly from nowhere.</p><p>“I’m not gonna get too soppy here, <em>but</em>… Stella, in the space of a year you’ve given me everything  I’ve ever wanted. Things I’d long given up on ever having. I can’t even begin to thank you for that. I know I’ve already agreed to marry you, but… Stella Gibson, will you marry me?”</p><p>Stella had promptly burst into tears at the question and buried her face back into Dana’s chest. She’d never imagined being on the receiving end of a true proposal. No man had ever come close to being what she wanted, and she’d always assumed that in the case that she ended up with a woman, she’d be the one to propose. That at least was true.</p><p>“Of course I’ll marry you.” Stella breathed, letting out a husky laugh as Dana slipped the ring onto her finger finally.</p><p>So here she was, eight days later, once again staring at it.</p><p>It wasn’t what she thought she’d wanted. It was a thin band, the top half embedded in tiny sparkling gems while a round diamond to match Dana’s stood out proudly on top. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Dana stopped dead in the doorway as she returned from dropping April off with Chris and Katherine. Stella was sitting on the couch, staring at her ring again. She hadn’t changed since she got out of bed that morning, still dressed in her navy and white polka dot pyjama trousers, white tank top and a fitted navy hoodie. Her hair was straight from when she’d let it dry naturally after her shower the night before, now thrown into a loose bun at the back of her head. A pair of thick slipper socks saved her feet from the cold and her new black glasses made Dana’s heart skip a beat. She truly was perfect.</p><p>“Hey.” Stella smiled softly when she noticed Dana watching her. “She go okay?”</p><p>The redhead nodded. “She has no loyalty to us whatsoever. Took one look at Katherine and forgot who I was.”</p><p>Stella laughed, grateful that her daughter had so many people who cared for her. Upon news of their engagement, Chris had immediately insisted that they would keep April to allow her and Dana to celebrate their first Valentine’s day.</p><p>They hadn’t celebrated last year. Despite having spent their days in Belfast introducing Dana as Stella’s girlfriend, the thought of honouring the holiday hadn’t crossed their minds. It had been forgotten entirely when Stella had been fighting off dizzy spells and almost fainting on a regular basis.</p><p>It had taken a small amount of persuasion but Chris had finally managed to convince the two women that their daughter would survive a sleepover for one night. If they really wanted to, they could come pick her up in the evening, but he maintained that they should enjoy at least a portion of the day without the responsibility of parenting.</p><p>“So, what are our great plans for tonight?” Dana asked, knowing fine well that they had agreed not to go out for the evening.</p><p>Stella wrapped an arm around her fiancée’s shoulders when she sat down, pulling her close. “I thought we could have a lazy afternoon, then maybe cook dinner, a movie and some wine, maybe a bath somewhere in amongst it all, <em>and</em>…”</p><p>Dana almost giggled at the way Stella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She knew exactly what the blonde had in mind and she was more than happy to participate. “I like the sound of all that.”</p><p>“Well then go put your pyjamas on because I won’t have you cuddling on the couch in jeans.”</p><p> </p><p>~X~</p><p> </p><p>Dana bit her lip as Stella sauntered in from the bedroom, a silk robe tied loosely with a sash around her waist. It had been a long time since they’d been able to take the time to truly appreciate one another, even longer since they’d been able to take their time without having to take Stella’s bump into consideration.</p><p>Stella smirked when they make eye contact in the mirror before allowing her eyes to trail slowly over Dana’s reflection. The redhead had decided on a sheer champagne coloured bra with a matching thong. It suited her perfectly.</p><p>As she let her eyes drag back up to meet Dana’s eyes again, Stella’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. She stepped up behind the redhead, allowing the silk of the robe to press against her back.</p><p>Dana let out a soft sigh when she felt Stella’s fingertips on her waist. The desire in the blonde’s eyes was clear and when they made eye contact again, Dana wasn’t sure they’d even make it to bed. Not that that had ever been a problem in the past.</p><p>Stella’s palm pressed flat against Dana’s stomach before it began to slide up, ghosting over one of her breasts until it was cupping the redhead’s jaw. Without having to ask, her fiancée turned in her arms and their lips met in a slow, searing kiss.</p><p>Neither were sure which of them let out the small moan that echoed through the small room, but it acted as a catalyst and without warning, Dana found herself backed up against the wall. A shiver ran down her spine at the cold tiles against her back but she barely noticed as Stella’s hot lips met her neck, nipping and sucking before soothing the marks with her tongue.</p><p>A soft gasp of surprise left Dana when Stella lifted her, pinning her between her body and the wall. Her legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist, one hand tangling in her hair as the other fought with the tie on the robe.</p><p>Stella’s mouth travelled a path from her neck, pausing to suck hard on a collarbone, leaving a dark red mark in her wake as she moved downwards. Her lips wrapped around one of Dana’s peaked nipples through the bra and she smiled against the material at the moan it elicited.</p><p>“Stella…”</p><p>It was barely audible, breathed out on a gasp but Stella took the hint and let Dana find her footing. As soon as her bare feet touched the tiled floor, Dana pressed a hard kiss against Stella’s lips before giving her an impatient nudge towards the bedroom.</p><p>Before she could reach the bed, Stella felt her fiancée’s hand catch her around the waist and pull her close. The robe fell open as the knot finally came undone, revealing the black lingerie hidden beneath. Dana slowly walked her back to the bed and the blonde collapsed under her when her legs hit the mattress.</p><p>Stella leaned back on her palms as Dana’s knees came to rest on either side of her hips. Their eyes met as Dana’s hands came to cup her jaw, pulling her into another kiss. The redhead sighed at the feeling of Stella’s hand in her hair and broke the kiss only to move further onto the bed, leaving the silk robe behind them in a heap.</p><p>With Stella’s head resting on the pillow, Dana kissed her lips again before beginning a slow trail downwards. She took a few moments to shower the blonde’s oversensitive breasts with attention before moving on. She bit back an amused chuckle when her hands reached the lace of Stella’s underwear and the blonde’s hips bucked impatiently.</p><p>“Patience, baby.”</p><p>Stella felt like she could melt at the pet name. It wasn’t often Dana used it but she had to admit she loved it. She said nothing though, and let her fiancée raise her hips to drag her underwear slowly down the length of her legs. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the feeling of Dana’s lips kissing their way from her ankle to her thigh.</p><p>Dana pressed a ghost of a kiss to Stella’s clit and licked the length of her slit, earning herself a soft breathy sigh. She looked up to meet Stella’s eyes and held the gaze as her tongue flicked again.</p><p>A quiet moan escaped Stella as Dana’s hands came to pin her hips to the bed, licking and sucking on her until she was trembling and panting, moments away from tumbling over the edge. An annoyed grumble left her lips when Dana pulled back, blowing cold hair on her hot and sensitive skin.</p><p>Torturously slowly, Dana brough two fingers to Stella’s entrance, coating them before she pushed in. Stella gasped and rolled her hips in attempt to take her in deeper, giving up when Dana pumped slowly in and out.</p><p>“Dana…”</p><p>The huskiness of her fiancée’s voice sent a flood of arousal coursing through Dana and she bit her lip before lowering her head again. Without warning, she pushed a third finger into Stella and brought her lips to suck on the blonde’s clit again.</p><p>She was rewarded with a soft yelp when she curled her fingers and sucked hard, Stella’s thighs tightening around her head as her walls clenched and pulsed around Dana’s fingers.</p><p>When the blonde relaxed, Dana carefully removed her hand but continued to use her tongue, gently bringing Stella down from her high. It was only moments later that one of Stella’s hands was pulling her up towards the pillows.</p><p>Their lips met and Stella moaned again when she tasted herself on Dana’s lips. She brought a hand to the redhead’s cheek as they lay on their sides, their legs intertwined. Staring into blue eyes, Stella pulled Dana in for another kiss, hoping it conveyed the love she was feeling.</p><p>“I love you.” Stella whispered. “Happy valentine’s day.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>There was an easy smile on Dana’s face as Stella rolled her onto her back with her lips on her neck, hands wandering. She let out a soft gasp when the blonde’s hand slipped into her underwear and let her eyes flutter closed, focusing on the feeling of Stella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! please let me know your thoughts :) I'm sure I have a pic of the inspiration for Stella's ring too so if you're interested let me know and I'll post it on twitter (@StellaBGibson)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>If anyone is bothered about what the ring looks like I have a very specific one in mind I can post on twitter 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>